


Weeds

by Castiel_Bumblebee



Series: Look In The Mirror [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Bumblebee/pseuds/Castiel_Bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection of what depression/anxiety feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeds

Pain, stabbing pain from within my own mind. Why won’t you stop? I just want to be able to see my own reflection in the mirror without the whispered insults shaking the core of my own image. They say you wouldn’t be able to recognize your own clone. I know I wouldn’t recognize a happy, joyful, proud, and sure version of myself even if I were a reflection in the mirror of them. The taunts and critisms of long forgotten exchanges echo through the gushing valleys of my own mind. They are never forgotten, never any less painful.  
People don’t believe me; try to make me feel better with a simple ‘you’re awesome’. Just as my mind is seemingly endless, however, so are the crevices the echoes can take root in. They grow as plants roots do, splitting the foundations of my mind as they beg for the attention of my forethoughts and words. They are weeds in their right. They choke out what I once held for my self-image. Just as the vines are thought to have been nipped, their roots remain and eventually grow back just as vicious, shattering, and dark.   
The emotional side is where they fester, slowly out growing the logical thoughts of reassurance. All I want is to be loved by someone as in fairytales, but it seems I will never be worthy of that privilege. I care for others so much ore than I will ever care for myself. As long as I don’t face death, I will do almost anything for those I care for. If I can’t have a decent life, at least I can help my friends.


End file.
